guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gene195
=D Biz 16:02, 24 May 2007 (CDT) i didnt know how to make it like that if you have time could you show me or edit it for me please?.--Gene195 20:22, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Ive made a template called "miniskillbar" So inorder to use it I link to it using " " clams. template is positioned in its own page in my name space so i type: This links to template page, but lacks content on entryes. So to fill the skill slots you type proper skill names separated by "|" So it looks like this: That ^ Will produce: Offcourse you can use some other template, for instance, "skill bar" instead of "User:Biz/miniskillbar" Will make your skill icons larger and have names under them. Will produce: Biz 05:07, 26 May 2007 (CDT) wow thanks for the help ill start chnageing that now:)--Gene195 09:04, 26 May 2007 (CDT) wail Fine, beat me to reverting myself :P Are you the IP who was doing the polymock thing? or are you someone else --Shadowcrest 20:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah thats me i always forget to log in :) Secret Dwayna Hi! You recently signed up for the GuildWiki "Secret Dwayna" event. By Friday the 19th of December, you should come up with a suitable gift to give to someone else. This gift needs to be given to me before the 19th in order for you to be included in the event, so make sure to get it to me before then. Then, starting on the 20th, I will start redistributing gifts to their recipients. You can find me in-game on the name Heath Shadowcrest, or any other character I may be logged into at the time. In order to find out who the recipient of your gift is, contact me privately either via email (find it on GW:AI under Shadowcrest), or contact me in game. Good luck! :) --Shadowcrest 20:00, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)